To California
by ynotlleb
Summary: Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes.
1. Leonard

**_Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes._**

#################

In the summer of 2009, Princeton Physics postdoc Dr. Leonard Hofstadter phoned his mother.

"Hello mother."

"What do you want Leonard?"

"Nice to talk to you as well. I have some news."

"Oh really, well spit it out then."

"We had a visitor today in the Physics department, Professor Chang from Caltech. He has just offered me a permanent position in the Caltech Physics department. In a month's time I am finally going to leave New Jersey and move out to California."


	2. Sheldon

_**Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes.**_

#################

In the summer of 2009 Sheldon was still working at CERN, he had his usual Friday meeting with his boss, Professor Olaf Schulz.

"Guten Abend Doktor Cooper."

"Guten Abend Professor."

"May I introduce my old friend Professor Jonathan Chang, we were both postdocs together at Cambridge University many years ago. Jonathan, may I introduce you to our Wunderkind from Texas, Doktor Sheldon Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you Professor, you did some of the early work on String Theory."

"That was when I had time to do Physics. I believe that you know Professor Eric Gablehauser?"

"Yes, I met him once at a job interview."

"Indeed you did Dr. Cooper, everyone at Caltech knows the story of how you insulted Gablehauser's intelligence at that job interview."

"So why are your here Professor Chang?"

"Gablehauser has left Caltech, he has gone back to Columbia in New York. I have just succeeded him as head of Physics at Caltech. I always found Gablehauser to be a bit of a twit. I looked you up Dr. Cooper, anyone else who dislikes Gablehauser can't be so bad. How would you like to leave Switzerland and come with me back to California?"


	3. Penny

_**Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes.**_

#################

In the summer of 2009, Penny was still a single mother of twin girls working as a waitress in Nebraska, her husband Sam had not come back. She lived with her parents who helped to look after the twins.

Penny got home from waitressing at the Omaha Cheesecake Factory to see a car parked outside with California plates. She went inside to see her Aunt Mary and Uncle Simon sat with her parents and the twins.

"Hello Aunt Mary and Uncle Simon, long time no see."

Then Penny's mother said "glad you are here Penny, my little sister has something to say to you."

"Your Uncle Simon was transferred with his work to California earlier this year. Your mother tells me that you planned to go to California to try and become an actor."

"That's right Aunt Mary"

Then Simon spoke "We would like to invite you out to come and live with us in our new home in Pasadena. That's close enough to Hollywood isn't it? Mary and I never had children, we would love to help to look after your adorable little girls."

Penny hugged her Aunt and Uncle "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou, I am finally going to go to California."


	4. Howard

**_Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes._**

#################

In the summer of 2009, five years after his unsuccessful job interview at JPL in Pasadena Howard returned for another job interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the interview panel, thank you for inviting me here today. Five years ago you advised me to 'go back to M.I.T., get yourself a PhD and then apply again in a few years'. My name is Dr. Howard Wolowitz and I am ready to come back to California."


	5. Raj

_**Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes.**_

#################

By the summer of 2009 Raj was back working at Delhi University, he had made remarkable progress in talking to women. A year earlier he had started to tutor the son of Dr. Farah, a psychiatrist colleague of his father. When Dr. Farah heard of Raj's selective mutism problem with talking to women he told Raj and his father about a colleague in Singapore who was an expert in dealing with Raj's problem.

After two months in Singapore and spending lots of his father's money Raj could talk to women. To pay at least some of the money back to his father he was now tutoring the sons and daughters of his fathers friends. Then one day Raj made an international phone call.

"Hello may I speak to Dr. Karen O'Reilly, my name is Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, you may recall that we met two years ago in Cambridge with Professor Okuda. I didn't make a very good impression on you that day. I would like to come and meet you again to possibly discuss coming to work with you, when would be a convenient time for me to fly out to California?"


	6. Amy

**_Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes._**

#################

In the summer of 2009 Amy finally completed her PhD studies in neuroscience at Harvard. After her thesis defence was over she called her parents in California.

"Hello Dad, this is Dr. Fowler speaking. That's right I passed, I have finally finished my studies at Harvard. The second bit of good news is that I will be starting a postdoc in neuroscience at Caltech in the fall. I will see you both soon, I am coming back to California!"


	7. Bernadette

_**Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes.**_

#################

In the summer of 2009, newly qualified microbiology PhD Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski got a telephone call.

"Good afternoon Dr. Rostenkowski, my name is Alice Malik, I work in Human Resources at Zangen pharmaceuticals. Thank you for coming out to California last week for the job interview. I am pleased to tell you that we would like to offer you the job."

"Thank you Ms. Malik, that is wonderful news."

"I understand that The University of Chicago needs you until the end of summer."

"That's right, they signed me up as a temporary postdoc to help finish off a project. It should all be over by the end of September and then I can leave Chicago and come out to California."


	8. Stuart

_**Follow up story to "Not in California" on how lives changed for our TBBT heroes**_.

#################

In the summer of 2009 Stuart was still trying to teach Art to the spoiled youth of Newport, Rhode Island. Then suddenly his Aunt Sylvia, who owned a big house on the seafront, died after a short illness. Two days after the funeral Stuart and his parents, Sylvia's only living relatives, went to the family lawyers office for the reading of the will.

On the way home Stuart's father started the conversation. "So who knew my beloved sister had so much money? What are you going to do with your share of the loot Stuart?"

"I have been very grateful for you looking after me all my life but it is time to finally leave the nest. The centre of the Comic Book industry is in Los Angeles, I have seen a Comic Book store for sale in Pasadena. I am going to take my savings from teaching and my inheritance from Aunt Sylvia and use it to follow my dream and run a Comic Book store. I am going to California."


End file.
